


[Podfic] Us Painless, Us Blameless

by Jinxy



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Character Study, Freedom, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, Sexual Slavery, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir finds his own power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Us Painless, Us Blameless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Us painless, us blameless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374551) by [tragicallydelicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallydelicious/pseuds/tragicallydelicious). 



**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?ikdo9gw95albajq)**  [12 MB] |  **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fxg7a9dxj3mcscl/%5BSpartacus%5D_Us_Painless%2C_Us_Blameless.m4b)** [6 MB]

_Length: 12:35_

_****Cover art by tragicallydelicious. Originally posted on her[tumblr](http://tragicallydelicious.tumblr.com/post/20339992555/agron-nasir-fic-fst-by-tragicallydelicious)**** _

**Author's Note:**

> Gratitude to tragicallydelicious for giving Transformative Works podficcing permission. 
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
